rise_of_shinobifandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation Template
First Name: Jin Last Name Namikaze IMVU Username lISenseiIl Nickname (optional) (( This is optional. But also recomended that you wait tell you recive a name IC )) Age & Date of Birth (( Character Age here also please include 'MM/DD/YY ... Set 250 A.N. )) Age: 14 Years Old DOB: 06/23/250 A.N. Gender Male Ethnicity (Konohagakure) Height ( 5'2" Five feet & two inches Weight (( Your weight )) Blood Type ((A, B, AB, B, etc etc...)) Occupation (( Store owner, Ninja, Citizen )) Scars/Tattoos (If you so choose to have a scar or tattoo. Please bare in mind, we would like to see of how your RPC obtained said scar/tattoo. And with the given age of which you will come in with. Please be reasonable with the scar or tattoo.) Affiliation (( The village of which you reside in. Ie: Yukigakure..etc etc. )) Relationship Status ( For incoming people such as Academy Students, this will be set to single. But if an agreement is worked out for later in the future for two characters to have a possible relationship. This can be arranged. ) Personality & Behaviour ( Bare min of 100 words, We would love to see 200+ on how your character acts and behaves in any given situation. Ie: A hard time in their life/How they act around their friends.) ( The more detail provided. The better the RP will be! ) Nindo (optional) ( What is your Character known to say? ) "Within pain, you find strenght" "I will become the Hokage! Believe it!" Bloodline/Clan ((Your Clan or Family and information about them, if you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures in .)) Family ( If you have Family Members that exist within Kunai Chrronicles, or they are an NPC. Their names go here with some information and background as to how they are tied to you IC. ) Ninja Rank (Academy student, genin, chuunin, etc etc... If new, you would be an Academy student, unless further talked with the Kage or Jounin of said Village. ) Element One (Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Lightninig) ( You don't HAVE to choose an element now, its an option ) ((Only if you have a clan with an element you can fill this in non-element clans dont fill this in same for element two.)) Element Two (Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Lightninig) ( You don't need to choose to have a second element, its an option. Some great figures within Naruto didn't have a Chakra Nature at all.) Weapon of choice ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one by your Sensei IC.)) ((Academy Students cant wear any weapons. From Genin you can properly train with your Sensei.)) Jutsu Levels Tools Jutsu List Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background Information ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word background. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 wods. Include your Clan background. As well, if you start at a set age, like 10 years of. Create a past for yourself, and also try to refrain from being an orphan as it would limit you greatly from learning your Clan or Family Jutsu's. It would greatly hinder you in the long run. )